1. Field of the invention
The invention described here relates to an apparatus and a method of alpha numeric data entry into small electronic devices equipped with word processing capability, such as portable computers, potable data processors, and mobile phones.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electronic devices with word processing capability require miniaturization, space efficiency, and a relatively large display. Therefore, decreasing keypad area is necessary.
Since miniaturization of keypads is reaching its limit, there have been various approaches to decrease the quantity of keys.
A conventional telephone keypad has been proposed for inputting alpha numeric information into a device by means of numerical keyboard.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,658,417 proposed to locate the desired letters on the telephone keypad and to press the corresponding key either once, twice, or three times, followed by pressing an additional symbol key, for example, pressing key 7 three times will give letter xe2x80x9cSxe2x80x9d.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,339,358 proposed a method and apparatus for conversion of a standard ten-key keypad into a data entry by prearranged alphabetical letters with adjacent key pairs to be defined for each alphabetic letter.
There were other inventions which proposed a lower key count than a ten-key keypad.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,360,892 proposed five manually operated finger keys on a keyboard surface, four finger keys and at least one thumb key, being provided a methods of encoding alphabetic characters with pictographic relationship among each key combination.
Japanese laid-open Patent Application No.H6-274257 and
U.S. Pat. No. 4,791,408 also proposed a five-key entry system on a keyboard surface, or top and bottom surfaces, providing a method of encoding alphabetic characters with plural entry positions on each key.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,281,966 proposed a five-key entry system on a keyboard surface providing a method of encoding alphabetic characters by assigning characters by alphabetical order using vowels as root chords for following consonants.
These previous inventions of five-key keypads were designed for the keyboard device itself. There were none where consideration had to be given to space for a display.
These previous inventions of five-key keypads is worked from a mnemonic stand point, but very little consideration was given to on entry speed, which must be determined by relating key assignment to human finger movement and usage frequency.
a) Objectives
The general objective of the present invention is to provide compact electronic devices which have word processing capability with a means of entering data with at least five keys, overcoming the difficulties above and affording other features and advantages heretofore not available.
A specific objective of the present invention is to allow a relatively large display on a keyboard equipped with alpha numerical data entry keys.
Another specific objective of the present invention is to provide a method of operating five keys that enables the user to enter data at high speeds.
Yet another specific objective of the present invention is to allow one-handed data entry, and enable tactile data entry.
A further specific objective of the present invention is to provide a key-entry mouse unit.
A further more specific objective of the present invention is to provide a multi-service data processing, such as data handling and phone assistance, with a five-key keypad.
b) Summary of the Invention
The present invention of one-hand alpha numerical data entry comprises the following components:
The five keys for alpha numerical data entry are located on the sides of a portable electronic device with word processing capability. A display is on the front face of the device. The positioning of keys on the sides allows the display area to be made larger.
The five keys can also be located on the side of a mouse pad for a computer, so that operator does not need to use keyboard and mouse together, but only the mouse pad. The implementation of the present invention in a mouse pad frees up valuable desk space.
The five keys located on the sides of an electronic device are located at finger positions where operator naturally grips the device. The first key for the thumb is located on one side surface of the device. The other four keys for the four fingers are located on the other side surface.
A foldaway hook can be equipped on a portable device to help fixing the device in palm.
Each key has electrically-on status when it is pushed, and electrically-off status when it is released.
The five keys can theoretically generate thirty one combinations. Among thirty one combinations, twenty six are used for alphabetical assignment.
Alpha numerical characters are assigned to key combinations to obtain the highest entry speed. Therefore frequency of usage, finger movement, and mnemonic manner must be considered and examined. For instance, a more often used character is assigned to a key combination of easier and higher speed finger movement.
Other characters or commands can be assigned to the remaining key combinations, using hierarchy structure of assignment.